Dragon Boy
by Elemantalelf
Summary: When the potion he was being given stopped working Vernon came up with a plan. Even though he loved his nephew he knew nothing about magic. He quickly found a relative and gave Harry to them before taking his son and leaving the country. Harry on the other hand was raised loved and taken care of. Look out Hogwarts Harry won't be a week pawn for you to use. HP/HH/T/OMC.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Boy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or How to Train your Dragon. OCs are mine though.

(Harry's 4th Birthday)

"BOY!"

"U-uncle V-vernon?"

They both heard the front door shut. "Your aunt left."

"Oh." Harry was relieved.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Great. Let's go."

"Okay."

His uncle drove for a long time until they were at what looked like an abandoned building. A man with blue hair and yellow-orange eyes stood in front.

Vernon stopped the car but looked at his nephew.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry."

"Uncle Vernon?"

"I'm sorry that I couldn't do more. I'm sorry for how I treated you. I'm sorry that these last few weeks I had to pretend to hate you when others were around."

"I know. It isn't your fault. Aunt Petunia talks to Dumbledore. You had no choice. Especially since you had been given those potions."

"You are way too smart for a four year old." His uncle said proudly.

"Thanks." Harry blushed.

"Come. It is time for you to meet your new guardian."

"Okay." Harry was scared.

"It's going to be alright." He stepped out of the car and then helped Harry out. The walked over to the other man. "Mr. Fury this is Harry. Harry this is Fang Fury."

"Pleasure to meet you sir." Harry swallowed nervously.

"It is a pleasure to meet you also."

Harry turned back to his uncle. "I'll miss you."

"I will miss you too." He hugged his nephew goodbye.

"Bye."

"Goodbye." He went to his car and drove away.

"Come along young one. It is time that we leave."

"Okay." Harry whispered.

"Hold my hand."

"Okay." Harry was confused but had a feeling it had to do with magic.

"Ready?"

"I think so."

"Good." He smiled at him before he created a portal. Harry was amazed by it as they walked through it. "Welcome…"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own HP nor HttyD. I only own the OCs.

"Good." He smiled at him before he created a portal. Harry was amazed by it as they walked through it. "Welcome to Sol island. Home of the day furies."

"It's beautiful."

"Yes it is. Come along now. You need to meet the rest of our family."

"I get to have a family?" The hopeful look on his face made Fang heart hurt and rage to fill him.

"Yes, yes you do."

"Yay!" Harry cheered happily.

"Hmm." He loved seeing his new son happy.

Fang picked Harry and put him on his hip. He began walking to his house. Harry gasped causing Fang to look at him. He smiled when he saw that it had been because he caught sight of some dragons flying. He was glad to see Harry excited instead of afraid.

"Beautiful." The four year old breathed out in awe and amazement.

"Yes they are."

"Do you look like that?"

"Yes I do."

"Can I see it?"

"Of course."

He put Harry down on a rock. He stepped a few paces back so that he wouldn't hurt Harry on accident. He was very large in his dragon form. Fang shifted once he was sure Harry was safe.

Soon there was a large yellow dragon with large orange eyes. He had one tail with a wide yet pointed tail fin. He had two large yellow wings. He then changed to have sky blue scales with white spots that looked like clouds. His eyes turned blue.

"You can change colors?"

"Yes I can. It helps us to blend when we are in our dragon forms so that dragon hunters can't hurt us."

"That's so cool!"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Dragon hunters?"

"Cruel people who hunt dragons. Some do it just to kill and others for scales and teeth."

"That's horrible."

"It is."

"Still, I wish I could become a dragon."

"You can."

"Really? I can?"

"Yes, yes you can."

"How?"

"You know that blood test your uncle did?"

"Yes."

"I did some more testing and found that you are half wizard and half dragon."

"Really? How?"

"Through both of your parents. Ah here is your new home. We'll be alone till lunch."

"Okay."

"Your great grandmother on you mother's side had been a day fury. Your dad's grandmother was part night fury. Since you have powerful magic it caused your dormant dragon genes to awake."

"So I get it from both sides?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

"It is indeed. You are actually my distant cousin."

"Wow."

"Indeed."

"Is it just you?"

"No. I have a wife and two daughters. My brother-in-law lives next door."

"I hope they like me."

Fang smiled down at the worried child. "They will."

"Aunt Tunie didn't."

"She's, from what I have heard, isn't a very nice person."

"Not really."

"Would you like to see your room before you meet the others?"

"I get a room?" Harry asked in both shock and excitement.

"Yes." Vernon had explained to him that Harry was supposed to stay in a cupboard under the stairs whenever Petunia was around.

"Yes!"

"Come on." He chuckled at the cub's amusement.

(With Petunia Dursley)

Petunia Dursley had been having a great day. Her husband gave her money so that she could go on a shopping spree. He offered to watch the freak while she shopped. It meant that she could spend the day away from that freak. She was glad that Albus had given her the compulsion potions to use on her husband.

Petunia knew that it had been wrong to give her husband potions but when that freak was placed on their doorstep Vernon had been willing to help. It infuriated her. Luckily Albus had come to her. She would be given money to abuse the freak. When Albus came around she received extra money since Albus torchered the freak. Her husband had refused and said that it was wrong. Albus gave him a potion to follow her command and it worked. She used them to get her husband to ignore her treatment of the freak and also join in. It worked in her favor in other ways.

First he let her use the money they received from the freak on them and Dudley. The ministry of magic gave them an allowance to use but she refused to use it on the freak. He let them use the freak like a slave. Now he was giving her more money and it was great.

What she failed to realize was that the potions were no longer working. Due to long exposure to the potion he began building a resistance to it. Soon he realized what had happened. He was thankful the old man didn't obliviate him although he wished he could forget what he had done under their influence.

The first thing he did was find another relative for Harry to live with. The poor kid needed to get away from her and the remainder of the abuse. He had a blood test done. He was lucky that Fang Fury had been monitoring blood tests. He wanted to find relatives that had been kicked out for marrying people their parents had disapproved of. He contacted Vernon. He was given the information and he agreed to take the poor boy in.

Next he explained to Harry what was going on. He was shocked and saddened to know that Harry knew about the potions and Albus. Turns out Albus not only tortured Harry but used potions and tried to erase his memory but the potions and some of the spells failed. Luckily the old man didn't notice. Fang and him made a plan that Harry was in on.

Now that Harry was safe he filed for divorce and custody of their son. He sent an anonymous letter with proof to the police and the magical government. He wasn't going to let Petunia nor the old man get away with it. He sent a letter about the old man but he knew how much influence he had so he wasn't expecting much. Luckily the man would never find Harry.

Vernon then took his son out of school. Dudley was silent as his dad packed their things. He knew what was going on. He had seen it all.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Are we leaving mummy?"

Vernon signed and looked at his son. "Yes we are."

"Is Harry safe?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Mummy never hid what she did to him." Vernon was horrified by that.

"She didn't!?"

"No."

Vernon was pissed at his wife for that but didn't let it show. "It won't continue."

"Okay."

"Good."

"Indeed. Drink this then will leave." He drank one vial while Dudley drank the other. "Ready?"

"Yes daddy."

The two left. The potion had been given to him by mr. Fury and the potion hid them from tracking spells and potions. The only way to find them was to do it the non magical way and Vernon knew that most wizards didn't know how to navigate in the non magical world.

Petunia came home a couple hours later. The house looked the same to her. She failed to notice the personal belongings and pictures that were missing. She did notice her husband wasn't there. She went into the kitchen and found papers and a note. She read the note first.

Dear Petunia,

I have left you and have taken Dudley with me. The potion you had given me stopped working. Harry is also gone. I made sure to leave him with someone who could take care of him and most importantly love him. I sent evidence to both the police and the magical police. I hope you rot in hell.

Your soon to be ex-husband,

Vernon Dursley

She paled as she finished the note. This couldn't be happening to her. Dumbledore said that the potion would work on her husband forever. She was about to leave when her front door was busted down. The person who did it was a very pissed off Albus Dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or HtRyD.

'Thoughts'

 _Dragon's speaking_

Harry using telepathy

Petunia Dursley had gotten home from shopping and found a note from her husband. In it he explained how the potions she had been giving him had stopped working and how he had found a safe home for Harry. Vernon. Had also filed for divorce and taken their son with him to god knows where. Finally he had sent letters filled with evidence of her and Dumbledore's crime to both the police and the wizarding world. Just as she finished the letter was her door busted down. The culprit was Albus Dumbledore himself. He was very furious causing the muggle to pale further.

"The wards have fallen and I got word that what you had been doing had been sent to the ministry. Luckily someone grabbed the letter involving me."

"D-dumbledore it's not my fault." She handed him the letter for him to read.

"The potion stopped working?"

"Yes. I didn't realize it did. He acted the same as when he had been under it."

"Interesting. Unfortunately for you you must die." Her eyes widened as he used the killing curse on her.

He made sure to clear his magical signature from the room before stabbing her multiple times. Dumbledore left soon after. It was about an hour later when the aurors arrived at the scene. As soon as they saw the seen they called it in using a mirror. They had been shocked but some figured her husband had killed her or someone else had gotten to her first.

They began processing the scene. One of the auror's found the not and divorce papers. They had fallen under the table when Dumbledore dropped them. He quickly brought it to his superior.

"Sir?"

"Yes auror Shacklebolt?"

"I found these under the table."

Auror Greengrass grabbed the papers and read them. "It seems Mr. Dursley was divorcing his wife."

"So he killed her when she refused." One of the rookies assumed.

"I doubt that." A more experienced auror said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he left a note saying that he had left and had left and taken their son with them."

Auror Greengrass sighed. "We shouldn't assume anything. There are many possibilities. For example he could have left this note after he killed her to throw us off or someone else could have killed her. For now collect the evidence and get it processed. Have the body sent to a healer for examination."

"Yes sir." They said and went back to work.

(Malfoy Manor)

Lucius Malfoy had just returned home from work. He had been there when the letters arrived. Although one letter had been missing but none of them knew that not even Lucius. The letter had already been brought to Dumbledore since it incriminated him. Lucius was impressed though. It seemed that muggles weren't stupid afterall.

According to the letter he had found a loving home for the boy and made sure Potter couldn't be found. He explained his distrust in them since a wizard had been involved although they didn't know who. Lucius had a suspicion but without evidence it remained a suspicion. The person he had given Potter to had made sure the muggles couldn't be found. He really couldn't blame him after what he went through.

After the aurors left Lucius had returned to his manor. The night the Potters died it hadn't been his lord to attack. It had been Dumbledore. He realized he had lost their trust and killed them off. Marvolo had gone to save them but had been injured. After a month he was doing better but let the world believe he was died. His lord was staying with them for the moment.

Lucius went to the library where his lord usually occupied. He looked at Lucius in curiosity since he was home early. He informed his lord of what had occured. Marvolo was surprised to say the least.

"It will be best to show you."

His lord was shocked but entered his mind. He watched the scene unfold before him. Thanks to past experiences he hated muggles. He didn't want them dead, well not all of them, but he did want to keep the wizarding world separate. He had to admit that this muggle had impressed him. Even though he had compulsion potions in his system he had managed to protect his nephew and get his wife in trouble.

"Impressive."

"I thought so too. Auror Greengrass is going over to arrest Mrs. Dursley right now."

"He's neutral."

"I know. Cornelius sent him there for that purpose. He agreed to help."

"Good."

"He said that he would keep us informed."

"Good"

"I shall take my leave now."

Lucius left leaving Marvolo alone. Both hoped the boy was safe and doing alright. Marvolo wished he had been able to save Potter that night. He would have too had Dumbledore been alone. He had Moody with him that night and he wasn't able to keep up with the two.

(With Dumbledore)

Dumbledore returned to his office. He was beyond furious. That muggle bitch must have done something wrong. That was why the potion had stopped working on her husband. That bitch had to go. He couldn't risk having her in custody. They would have found out what he had done. Dumbledore couldn't and wouldn't have that happen.

Dumbledore took a deep breath to calm himself. "I just need to find the boy."

First he looked at the tracers he had placed on him. He had put on on his glasses, his clothes, his shoes, and on his things. Dumbledore wasn't taking the chance of losing the boy. He frowned when he found that they weren't working.

'Who has him? They obviously knew magic if they were able to remove the tracers on him.'

Dumbledore growled in anger. He would need to find Vernon Dursley if he was to find Potter. The muggle was the one who found the other so he knew where Potter was and who had him. After getting the information he was going to make him pay. First he would torture and kill his son in front of him. After his son died he would kill the muggle.

The problem was that Dursley was muggle filth. He lived in the muggle world and used muggle modes of travel. No magic involved and Dumbledore knew nothing of the muggle world. He would need to get one of his informants to help. In the meantime he would try to get a hold of Potter's blood and watch the investigation closely. He needed to find Dursley before the aurors did.

"Soon." The man whispered before he left his office.


End file.
